


Morning

by Longcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Liquid breakfast, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore wakes up to BearHawk making breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Loud whirring noises woke him and lead him to the kitchen. Running fingers through his hair, he looked for the source of the sound. There was his inhuman roommate using the blender.  
“Margaritas?” Lore questioned the creature. BearHawk just glared at him, grumbling in low growls, and hit the blend button again tipping a bit more tequila into the mix.   
“It's six in the morning.” he whined rubbing sleep from his eyes.   
His roommate grabbed the bag of bagels, claws snagging in the plastic. Taking two out and fitting them into the slots of the toaster, the monster grumbled again.


End file.
